


Captain's cabin

by hollowers



Series: You need only ask [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Markus, Finger Sucking, I mean I guess there's fluff in there, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, but it's mostly just porn, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 01:14:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14965916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollowers/pseuds/hollowers
Summary: Under rework





	Captain's cabin

Under rework

**Author's Note:**

> I have never written anything even remotely NSFW before, so if it's clumsy, don't be too harsh, ye?


End file.
